Clic
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Clic. Clic. Cliclicliclic. L'homme regarda son briquet d'un air perplexe. Il avait pourtant rempli le réservoir d’essence hier soir et il n’y en avait déjà plus !


_Ohayo minna-san ! C'est encore moi pour une fic sur Full Metal Alchemist (oui je sais, encore mais j'adore cte série que voulez-vous?). J'ai essayé d'écrire sur la raison de pourquoi Jean Havoc, un perso que j'aime beaucoup, fume autant et aussi pour arrêter de trouver des fics shônen ai Havoc/Mustang XD (Par contre j'ai bcp aimé la fic "La plus belle qui soit" par AnnaOz) . Qu'on se le dise j'aime le yahoi, surtout dans Ouran High School Host Club 3 mais pas dans une série comme Full Metal ou Bleach XD Oui je sais je suis space mais j'assume totalement ma spacitude. J'ai écrit ce petit one-shot hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher, j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais... En tout cas, mauvais ou pas, vos commentaires seront toujours les bienvenus !_

_**DISCLAMER**: Le perso de Jean Havoc n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa-sensei mais Jack Havoc et Jack Armless sont à moi XD _

_Kitty'scat_

_PS: Bonne lecture_

Clic.

Clic. Cliclicliclic.

L'homme regarda le briquet qu'il tenait à la main, perplexe. Il avait pourtant rempli le réservoir d'essence hier soir et il n'y en avait déjà plus ! Se levant de son confortable fauteuil de cuir, la cigarette toujours à la bouche, il fouilla dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une réserve qu'il gardait toujours en cas de besoin. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait plus rien. Tant pis, il s'en remettrait à la méthode traditionnelle. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine il se mit en devoir de chercher la boîte d'allumettes.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour retourner tous les placards et se coincer le doigt dans un tiroir en le refermant trop vite, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre trace de la plus petite allumette. A croire qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu dans le petit appartement. Et pourtant ! Il n'y avait rien de plus habituel que sa cigarette du soir, tranquille en lisant un bon bouquin. C'était le seul plaisir de sa journée.

Alors qu'il fulminait, il entendit son fils rentrer de l'école. Passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine, l'homme demanda :

-Fiston ! Tu n'aurais pas vu les allumettes ?

Le jeune garçon apparut devant l'homme. Il était blond et avait des yeux saphirs, les mêmes que les siens. Le petit pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe en regardant l'homme debout devant lui.

-Les allumettes ? Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai plus rien pour allumer ma cigarette. Je ne trouve plus ma bouteille d'essence et mon briquet est vide. Et je n'arrive pas non plus à trouver ces fichues allumettes.

Regardant sur le côté, l'air légèrement embarrassé, l'enfant secoua la tête.

-Non. J'ai rien vu.

-Bon, alors je vais aller en acheter au bureau de tabac.

-Mais papa, il fait tout gris dehors ! Il va sûrement pleuvoir !

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. D'accord ?

-Hum. D'accord.

S'emparant de son manteau et attrapant de justesse le porte monnaie dans l'entrée, l'homme partit en trombe sans plus de cérémonie. Le gosse se retourna juste pour entendre la porte claquer, ce qui le fit hausser des épaules et fermer les yeux sous la violence du coup.

Puis, soupirant, il monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa petite chambre, chichement meublée : un bureau, encombré de soldats de plomb aux habits bleus, une chaise en osier, une armoire en bois foncé, vernie, et un petit lit.

Il voulut se jeter sur le lit, mais la place était déjà prise : le camion de pompiers, rouge flambant qu'il avait reçu pour son dernier anniversaire, de la ficelle, des boutons, un vieil écrou qu'il avait trouvé par terre le jour où il avait eu un zéro en mathématiques, des billes de toutes les couleurs, et autres magnifiques trésors qu'un petit garçon de six ans pouvait amasser dans ses poches. Le drap qui couvrait le lit avait oublié d'être blanc depuis longtemps.

Poussant de côté le camion (à qui il manquait une roue depuis qu'il s'était bagarré avec un camarade et que ledit camarade avait reçu le camion sur la tête) et les billes (qu'il avait gagné lors d'une mémorable partie durant laquelle tous les petits rassemblés s'étaient pris une retenue pour être restés à jouer au lieu d'entendre la cloche marquant la fin de la récré) il s'agenouilla ensuite sous son lit.

Entre deux moutons de poussière il agrippa enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la boîte noire que personne n'avait jamais vue, là où il cachait tous ses secrets. Se relevant, il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Et là, entre la photo qu'il avait piquée dans l'album de famille, montrant sa mère avec un bébé dans les bras, et son meilleur soldat de plomb, Jack, (en l'honneur de son père) se trouvait la réserve d'essence de briquet de son père et les cinq boîtes d'allumettes de la cuisine.

Soupirant encore une fois, il resta un long moment avant de sortir une allumette d'une des boîtes. Puis, la posant à côté de lui sur le lit, il s'empara du jouet, ferma le tout et remit la boîte noire dans sa cachette. Redescendant dans la cuisine, il posa l'unique allumette en évidence sur la table, s'assit sur une des chaises et commença à jouer avec son fidèle ami.

Il l'avait nommé Jack Armless car il avait perdu un bras dans la bataille de la Grande Rivière, lorsque le petit garçon l'avait laissé tomber dans le caniveau en bas. Son père avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir le repêcher et quand il avait dû le passer à travers la grille, le bonhomme avait perdu son bras droit. Ce qui prouvait aux yeux du petit garçon que son fidèle compagnon de bataille était doté d'un courage hors norme pour ne pas avoir crié quand il avait perdu son membre.

Quand son père revint, trempé jusqu'aux os, le petit brandit l'allumette triomphalement, feignant la joie.

-Regarde papa ! J'en ai retrouvé une ! Elle avait glissé derrière la cuisinière, je l'ai rattrapée avec le balai.

Le père caressa les cheveux de son rejeton, souriant.

-Merci fiston. J'aurais dû écouter tes conseils, il pleuvait des trombes. Mais j'ai fini par trouver un tabac ouvert, et j'ai racheté une réserve d'essence.

L'enfant eut un sourire crispé et lui dit :

-Je suis content pour toi papa !

-Alors ? Est-ce que Jack se bat encore contre les ennemis de la Grande Rivière ?

-Ah non ! Aujourd'hui, il se bat contre Cain et ses copains !

-Cain ce n'est pas le garçon brun à lunettes qui est dans ta classe ?

-Si. Aujourd'hui, il a été méchant avec moi et là Jack est en train de l'attaquer en lui lançant une attaque avec de l'alchimie et ça a détruit ses lunettes en morceaux !

-C'est bien mon garçon.

Laissant son fils charcuter imaginairement un de ses camarades de classe, l'homme alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de cuir et prit le livre qui était posé à côté de lui, sur la table basse près de la lampe du salon. Il extirpa la réserve d'essence de sa poche, la remplaça dans le briquet et alluma enfin sa cigarette. Il souffla lentement la fumée par la bouche, laissant la nicotine apaiser son cerveau mis en ébullition par le manque de drogue quotidienne.

Ouvrant le livre à la page cent quarante-sept, il commença à lire. A peine avait-il fini de lire le paragraphe, qu'il entendit une petite voix s'adresser à lui :

-Papa ?

Levant le nez du bouquin il trouva son fils, l'air embarrassé, debout devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jack est encore tombé dans un trou ?

- Non…

-Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupé tout d'un coup?

-Papa, pourquoi tu fumes ?

La question prit l'homme de court. Bredouillant, il essaya de regagner un peu de fierté.

-Et bien, quand on fume, on est un homme, un vrai.

-Pourtant papa, tu m'as dis que les vrais hommes ne mourraient jamais, tu te souviens ?

-Humhum. Et ?

-Alors pourquoi la maîtresse nous as dis hier que fumer ça faisait mourir ? Elle nous a raconté des mensonges pour pas qu'on devienne de vrais hommes ? Ou alors c'est elle qui a raison et tu vas mourir bientôt ?

Le père considéra son fils quelques minutes. Le petit était tout tremblant, au bord des larmes. Et la lumière se fit. C'était son fils qui avait caché les allumettes et la réserve d'essence. Et sans doute que son briquet avait dû être vidé dans le lavabo de la salle de bains. Le prenant sur ses genoux, l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui reniflait bruyamment.

-Tu sais mon garçon… Ta maîtresse a raison. Fumer ça peut tuer. Ton grand père est mort à cause de ça d'ailleurs. C'est une grave maladie qu'on appelle le cancer.

-Mais si papi est mort à cause de ça, pourquoi toi tu continues ?

-… Tu sais… Parfois, fumer… ça te permet d'oublier. Ça te permet de mieux supporter quand par exemple, un de tes camarades t'embête ou quand tu te sens malheureux. Au début ça fait cet effet là. C'est très agréable.

-Et toi papa, on t'embête à ton travail ?

L'homme sourit.

-Parfois oui. Comme tout le monde j'imagine. Mais tu sais, au fil du temps, tu te rends compte que tu es plus malade qu'avant et que s'il te manque ta cigarette, tu devient méchant avec tout le monde.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ? Si tu es plus malade qu'avant il faut que tu t'arrêtes ! Sinon tu vas mourir !

-Tu sais mon bonhomme, on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre, que l'on soit vieux ou jeune. Et je crois que je ne peux plus m'arrêter parce que c'est très difficile de s'en passer.

-Mais… Papa… Moi je ne veux pas que tu meures…

Le petit sanglotait à présent. Se balançant doucement pour le rassurer, son père lui murmura :

-Mais je ne mourrais jamais totalement. Pas si tu te souviens de moi quand tu seras plus grand. Je vivrais toujours dans ton cœur. Ta maman est morte aussi, et pourtant elle vit toujours. Dans mon cœur et dans le tien.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai mon fils.

-Alors, promets-moi papa… de ne pas mourir à cause de la cigarette.

-Je te le promets mon garçon. Je te le promets.

Jack tint parole. Il se fit renverser douze ans plus tard par une voiture. Son fils, livré à lui-même, adopta à la fois l'armée et la cigarette, piètre réconfort pour tenter de se remettre de cette mort brutale. La cigarette, lui avait dit son père un jour, c'était pour les hommes, les vrais.

Clic.

Clic. Cliclicliclic.

Le second lieutenant Jean Havoc soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus d'essence dans son briquet.


End file.
